And They Came from Nowhere Which is Impossible
by CheshireMakas
Summary: Because he knows from a certain bookworm that apparating inside of Hogwarts is completely totally 100,000% impossible.


Ron watched the scene dumbstruck from the teacher's table. A blonde and a brunet, literally out of nowhere, dropped about 10 feet from the air and onto the Hufflepuff table. Poor first years.

What intrigued him more was that the blonde and brunet were conversing in a foreign language. From the sound of it, it was most likely Asian. At least they weren't aliens. But what intrigued him the most was that those two were actually able to, as he said before, _literally appear out of nowhere_. And he knows from a certain bookworm that apparating inside of Hogwarts is completely totally 100,000% impossible.

Finally coming to senses, he stood up and strode over to the Hufflepuff table to straighten it out. "Excuse me, you're disrupting our lunch. Would you please come follow me so we can sort this matter out privately?"

It struck him then that speaking in English is probably the stupidest thing he could have done. He could have said walking up to them would be the stupidest thing, but they were in Muggle clothes so that in itself was guaranteed safety.

Wait, Muggle clothes?

"Gladly. Com'on Mutt, let's get some answers," was the clearly English reply from the brunet's mouth that was speaking Asian earlier and the only thing that came to Ron's mind upon that response was--

_Jumping cauldrons!_

* * *

That heart attack at the sudden English response caught me offgaurd. Yes I have dealt with foreign people, but that was limited to Europe! Not Asia!

Then again, Asians were known to be better at ...well, everything. Why was I so surprised that they could speak English? It is the most known language in the world from what I hear from Harry. Eh, I was probably just caught up in the moment. Or just the sheer shock of it.

Okay, how just dropping the subject and moving on?

In any case, it seemed that only the brunet could converse with me. The blonde made no attempt communicate other than a pearly white smile and a very approachable atmosphere. A long way from the cold glares his brunet acquaintance gave.

'I wish the blonde could speak English. Talking to the brunet just isn't pleasant.'

When I had told them that they were heading to the Headmistress' room to sort whatever 'this' was, I got a curt "At least you know what you're doing" from the brunet. Then the brunet sparked up another banter with the blonde who only gave him a smile and nod at what he cold only assume the one moment the brunet gave him the information of where they were headed before complying with the banter.

Wow. That hurt my head.

"Um, if you don't mind, can I have your names and do you know how you got here?"

"Kaiba Seto. Or as you Europeans would say, Seto Kaiba. This here mutt is Katsuya Jounouchi." At this the blonde, or Katsuya, grabbed him by his jacket and I would presume threatened the brunet, er Seto, why his name was mentioned. Seto gave him a few words and Katsuya seemed to accept it. "Please just call me Mr. Kaiba and him Mr. Jounouchi. In Japanese culture, using our first names is a privilege only to those close to us."

"I see. You're from Japan."

"Correct."

"So I can assume you have no idea how you traveled halfway across the world?"

"How far exactly is across the world?"

"England."

That the blonde did seem to understand and immediately reacted to by freaking out. I couldn't help but nervously chuckle. There wasn't anything I could really do other than just leave the calming the blonde, ah Mr. Jounouchi, to, um Mr. Kaiba. Which apparently involves just more quarreling. I swear, they're like Harry and Draco back in old days. Only with a personality switch. Draco was in no way friendly towards them for the most part and Harry generally didn't put up a cold front. Kind of scary now that he thought about it.

When it seemed Mr. Jounouchi had settled down was when I popped the next question: "Would saying magic give you--" I could finish the sentence but that would have been pointless. The second that I said magic, Mr. Kaiba lifted Mr Jounouchi off the ground and I swear on Voldemort's grave Mr. Kaiba glared Mr. Jounouchi death with his eyes. Yet again a few words were exchanged and Mr. Jounouchi just slapped his head. Mr. Kaiba put him back on his feet and said, "Magic would explain everything, Freckles. So can the mutt and I scram or do we still have to see your Headmistress?"

"It'd be wise to see the Headmistress. She'll be the one to see your situation is handled."

Mr. Jounouchi jabbed Mr. Kaiba--bloody hell, why am I still using 'Mr.' with their name? Doesn't even sound right! Jounouchi jabbed Kaiba, gave him a few words, and Kaiba uttered a "Thanks."! WHEW!

Okay now the impact of what Mr. Kaiba--grr, KAIBA said just hit me. Jounouchi looked pretty proud about it too. Maybe they were actually friends?

Either way, it was quiet the rest of the way to McGonagall's room, though I must say, Jounouchi's reaction to the stairs of the entrance was comical. Kaiba thought so too. I caught that smirk on his face as he pushed Jounouchi forward into the stairs.

* * *

I actually had more, but because of the recent stupid storm causing chaos with the internet and never saving the work I did do, I decided to just leave it here.

Please review!


End file.
